


Sorry for the long break.

by SheenaKazia



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaKazia/pseuds/SheenaKazia
Summary: I've been missin but I'm back now.





	Sorry for the long break.

Heya I'm back. Sorry for vanishing without warning I hit by life hard. I'm going to explain why for those of you who want to know why. 

In early December my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer and possibly uterain cancer. When she was cleared on not having the second one we discovered the breast cancer was worse than expected. Then my other parent, (I'm adopted by my mom and her sister. They are both moms to me but it gets confusing) anyway my other parent had diabetic nerve damage killing her toes and I was trying to finish school. My boyfriend of two years proposed to me and I was having a hard time with the college I am attending.

I was not in a good place. I was stressed and stretched too thin. I had pretty much stopped writing through all of this. This summer I was planning a wedding, running one of my parents to the hospital every night, working two jobs and doing online college classes. I haven't had time to write but both parents are back in good health and I'm almost done with summer classes. I'm going to try and pick up the once a week updates again. 

Lastly I've done a lot of undertale which I still will continue but if you have any non-undertale prompts you'd like me to do (that aren't NSFW) I would happily give it a shot. I love writing and want to write my own story someday. I do have a story I'm writing that is original but I haven't been able to put the time in it I would like to. If the is any interest in my original work I would love to hear in the comments below. 


End file.
